


Fitting

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Han is Chewie's Pet, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Han in Carbonite, Sharing a Bed, Shippy if you Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: Chewie rumbled lowly, an arm hooked around Han’s waist. Han used the sides of his beloved ship to help steady him. He still could barely see: his eyes had now progressed to feeling gummy from too long a sleep—way too long—which was actually an improvement.“Boy, you said it, Chewie.”Chewie ruffed in his way of mimicking human laughter, and added something more.“Aw, you gotta be kidding me! Only one bed?”





	Fitting

Chewie rumbled lowly, an arm hooked around Han’s waist. Han used the sides of his beloved ship to help steady him. He still could barely see: his eyes had now progressed to feeling gummy from too long a sleep— _ way _ too long—which was actually an improvement. 

“Boy, you said it, Chewie.” 

Chewie ruffed in his way of mimicking human laughter, and added something more. 

“Aw, you gotta be kidding me! Only one bed?” 

Chewie nodded, and added a vocalized affirmation when Han squinted at him. 

“Yeah, I guess she deserves it. Well, you don’t mind letting me have the other one, do ya?” Han asked, hoping he sounded as pitiful as he felt. 

Chewie roared. 

“Come on, being encased in carbonite doesn’t really count as  _ sleeping _ ,” Han protested. “And even if it did, I was strung up vertical!” 

Chewie rumbled decisively. 

“Okay, okay, fine. We’ll share it. I’m too tired to care.” 

Chewie whuffed. 

“Don’t be crude.”

To his credit, Chewie helped Han through every embarrassing stage of getting ready to sleep while half-blind and still weak as a lothkitten, which included getting him a snack, helping him eat it, and then helping him brush his teeth a second time, at which point Han was more than glad to share a tiny bunk with a hairy wookiee. He was still a bit cold, after all. 

“I really missed you, pal,” Han said, as Chewie spooned up behind him. “...But not so much that I want to die choking on your fur, can you  _ not  _ lie on top of me?” 

Chewie growled, wounded by the aborted attempt to say something nice. In retaliation, he crushed Han a little more. 

“Chewie! Ch—Chewbacc—ah!” Han said, transitioning from anger to giddy laughter as he fought back with heels and elbows until Chewie really flattened him and he was actually running out of air. 

A banging on the wall startled them, and they heard Leia’s voice tinnily through the metal paneling between them. “Will you two be quiet?! Some of us are trying to sleep here!” 

Han had to suck in a gasp of air before he could laugh, but he and Chewie did giggle a bit, like kids at a sleepover caught up too late. Not that Han had really ever had that life experience, but Chewie had, and had told him about it. 

When they quieted, Chewie rolled onto his back and pulled Han up on top of him. Han Solo was tall for a human, but nothing made him feel smaller and more well-protected than being in Chewie’s arms. Or, well, lying on his chest, like he was just an extension of the mattress beneath them. 

“I mean, I guess this works,” Han said, moving around to try to get comfortable, for which Chewie was surprisingly patient, for a guy who ripped people’s arms off if he lost at holochess. “I’m not too heavy for you?” 

Chewie just laughed again. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Han snapped, but he couldn’t deny this was much better. He could move, and stretch, and Chewie was warm, and the sound of his enormous heart beating actually really helped Han to feel safe. “So, you think Leia…?” 

Chewie stopped this hovertrain of thought with a few well-placed and sage whuffs. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I wouldn’t, either. Han sighed. “You guys went through a lot to save me. I owe you one.” 

Chewie trilled in the back of his throat. 

“Not  _ that  _ many!” Han protested, but Chewie running his claws through Han’s hair sent him right to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nineteenth in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2019. The prompt was "There is only one bed." I panicked and went funny instead of shippy with it, I'm sorry.


End file.
